


Worth it

by Existing_to_multiship



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, Cause y’know, F/M, Fluff, I’m suffering, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existing_to_multiship/pseuds/Existing_to_multiship
Summary: A B&E is worth the risk if you make friends and kiss people along the way.(or High school alternate universe in which the gang break into their school and Five and Diego get together)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves (Briefly), Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I officially am in my last year of high school as of Wednesday. What better way to celebrate than posting a piece of fanfic you’ve had in drafts since the second lockdown. Right?
> 
> On a side note, there is something in the works (a Fiveya thing) so be on the lookout.

Y’know, in the what? Four, almost five years Diego has known Klaus, he’s seen his friend do some pretty stupid things. Like the time in seventh grade Klaus decided to climb to the top of the middle school building to get a ball instead of telling a teacher, and stood there while everyone videoed and gawked. Smoking weed right before they had math class had been an interesting incident even though Miss Costella had been surprisingly calm about it. Trying to convince a teacher he could speak to the dead, again, notable, and that’s just a few of them. 

Breaking into the school is up there in terms of dangerous, and potentially illegal. 

“What! No! We’ll get in trouble,” Diego scoffs as he falls down onto his appointed bean bag. He, Klaus and Ben are all hanging out at Ben’s house on a Saturday night. Well, _technically_ it’s Diego third wheeling Ben while he subtly makes googly eyes at Klaus, and Klaus bluntly tells Ben how attractive he finds him. 

“We’ll be fine.” Klaus dismisses Diego’s concern as he tosses himself on his own bean bag “it’s not like the school has guards or anything.” He scoffs. 

“You're ok with this?” Diego turns to Ben. Usually he’s the sensible one, but when it comes to Klaus he’s a little skewed to one end of the spectrum. 

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Ben says matter of factly, not looking up from his phone as he speaks. “It’ll be fun,” when Klaus sees Diego shaking his head, he adds.

“Five’s coming,” Diego considers this a moment. Not wanting to seem to eager to agree at the mention of their friends name. “Guess I’ll come,” Klaus laughs hysterically while Diego scowls and attempts to ignore his flushed cheeks. 

“You are way too obvious,” Klaus says, dragging out the ‘a’ 

Diego kicks Klaus’ as he tells him to fuck off. 

“You fuck off!” Klaus kicks Diego back 

“Guys, my mum could hear you,” Ben hisses

“Your mum _loves_ me,” Klaus answers simply with a laugh. “Come on pass me a controller with those sexy, smooth hands of yours Benny boy,” 

Diego stares at the wall in pain over the comment while Ben giggles. The conversation about their next get together makes way for talks including obnoxious comments and screeching over video games. 

————— 

There’s a group text Klaus sends out the following Monday in the middle of class. 

Klaus - _WE’RE GOING TO ROB THE SCHOOL ON FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEET UP AT 5:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The text is followed by a litany of seemingly random emojis. Diego stifles a laugh, the teacher looking over at him briefly before going back to marking tests. When he glances back down he sees another message appear. 

_Luther - I’m not coming._

Typical good boy Luther behaviour. 

_Klaus - this isn’t a democracy :))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Ben - do you really wanna play this game Luther?_

_Luther - My mum was not happy the last time you decided we should all hang out._

_Luther - Also stop texting in class!_

_Ben - not in class._

Diego knows for a fact Luther is sighing heavily, and Ben is skipping with Klaus.

_Luther - back me up here. Five? Diego?_

_Luther - Vanya?_

_Luther - Allison?_

_Luther - I know you’re looking at these._

_Five - Wow Luther on your phone in class? Really disrespectful._

Diego smiles and joins in. 

_Diego - you shouldn’t be texting._

_Vanya - it’s rude and disrespectful to your teacher_

Luther sends through a single frowny face in response to the barrage. 

————

They all arrange to meet up at Five and Luther’s place that Friday. 

Five looks slightly annoyed with so many people sitting in his living room. Despite the fact they’ve all hung out here on numerous occasions. He’s always been protective of his spaces, his things, his work. Luther’s happy to have people around, despite his brothers grumbling however. 

By the time Klaus and Ben finally show up. Fashionably late, as always (it’s funny, Ben used to be the one who was ridiculously early to everything), Five has already grabbed his helmet from his room. Complaining and tapping his foot along the light grey carpet of his and Luther’s living room while everyone else chit chats. 

Five’s up in an instant when he hears the knock on the door. Klaus’ voice ringing through to the room loudly alongside Ben’s softer one. 

“Hurry up!” Five calls when he reenters the living room, Ben and Klaus still outside. He grabs his helmet off the floor and practically bolts out the front door. Luther hot on his brothers heels complaining about manners 

Five’s moped (that Diego’s not sure he’s legally allowed to be riding) is a sleek black, and looks as new as the day Five got it. A strong contrast to Luther's bike, which has a few patches of light blue paint still attached to the rusting metal frame. 

It is unbelievable Luther and Five are brothers, let alone _twins._

Diego’s thankful the sun sits behind them, even if he can’t see the last remnants of oranges and pinks created by the sun as it sets over the horizon. Both the ride, and the rays of the sun warm his skin. Klaus did manage to pick a good day for them to do this. 

Diego’s also thankful that he rides in the middle of the group with Luther and Allison. He can see Five riding up front, a small curl of his ink black hair flapping over his ear where it escapes from under his neon blue helmet. Small hands grip the handles with purpose. He looks radiant with the sun showering his figure. The middle also keeps Diego safe from the game Klaus, Ben and Vanya are playing of ‘see how close we can get to one another without falling off our bikes,”

At least least Klaus owns a helmet now. 

The skys coloured by darker purples and blues when they make it to the school. Sun having fallen below the below the horizon some time ago. 

They stop a ways away from the “back” gate to their school and wheel their bikes to a group of bushes Ben claims will be a great spot to hide them. 

“We could just put these on the bike rack y’know,” Vanya’s suggests as she passes hers to Luther, who helps place it in the small space behind the bushes. 

“Someone might see,” Luther says 

“There’s no one here. Right?” Five asks, eyes lingering on Ben who nods. Diego can see Five’s hands rub anxiously over the seat of his moped. Worried about his poor bike. 

“Just to be safe,” Luther suggests. When Five keeps his hands firmly on the seat and handles, his brother sighs “Your paint job will be _fine,_ Five,” it’s reluctantly handed over. 

The gate connects to a dirt path leading to the oval. Attached to the post by a rusty, half broken chain. Diego watches Luther help Allison over it, before he climbs over, followed by Ben, then Vanya, and finally, Klaus, who almost crashes atop Ben when he falls over. They both burst out in laughter. 

Diego looks to Five, who takes a step forward and gives the gate a swift kick. The chain breaks, and with it, the gate flies open. Diego smiles as Five walks forward. 

Klaus looks back for a minute, and, upon seeing Diego closing the gate, yells out “You guys are such downers!” 

“Somehow I don’t think we’ll be making it out of here without injury,” Five says as they begin to follow the rest of the group, who are almost at the pavilion. Diego chuckles.   
  


—————

The middle school building isn’t unlocked, but they have free reign over the small courtyard area near the year eight classrooms. The well kept garden beds lit up by low to the ground lamps. 

“What are we doing?” Five asks as they watch Klaus gleefully step onto the well preserved garden, grabbing Allison’s hand and dragging her in as well. 

“I don’t know,” Diego says “they’re going to get whipped if Mr. K ever discovers this,” Vanya is hesitant to step in, that much is clear. But Ben says something to her. She purses her lips, smiling, and steps in. 

Five laughs at Diego’s words. Face lighting up, and Diego can’t help his own smile. 

—————

“I don’t think you can do it?” Ben shouts

“You’re disagreeing with me?” Five asks, incredulous. Basket ball clasped tightly in his hands as he looks over at the others perched far away from the other side of the Basketball court. 

Diego stands beside Five as he gets ready to hurl the ball towards the others. Ben had argued that Five could _never_ throw the ball further than the basketball court itself. So here stood Diego and Five on one side of the court, waiting for Five to throw the ball. 

“They’re all idiots,” Five scolds as they watch Klaus bounce excitedly around Ben.

“Ready?” Five cries out, and a chorus of ‘yes’ greets Diego’s ears. Then the ball is flying through the air. 

“The real question is will they catch it?” Five asks, smiling. Again the expression takes Diego’s breath away. He steps a little closer. Pursing his lips, Five turns their heads, their faces close. Noses almost touching. 

“Maybe,” Diego half whispers, Five smirks. Looks down, then back up. He opens his mouth to speak as he steps a little closer a-

Vanya cries out, suddenly, and both Diego and Five whip their heads around to see Vanya clutching the ball in her hands triumphantly. When Diego looks back at Five the moments ruined. He sighs gently. 

“We should probably rejoin them,” 

Diego begrudgingly agrees. 

By the time he and Five make it across the court, and the small path of grass to the others, the excitement of Vanya’s catch has worn off, and they’re all discussing if their next stop should be the senior school or if they want to fuck around at the middle school some more. Five and Diego’s moment forgotten. 

—————

The front doors to the building aren’t open when they get to the senior school, which isn’t a surprise, most lock automatically after five o’clock and it is well past that. They do find more success around back with one of the external doors that leads into a class. 

“Building’s open,” Klaus says as he drags Vanya in behind him as he pushes Ben in. Allison and Luther slip into the classroom as well. 

“This is a bad idea,” Diego voices, even as he enters the building with Five trailing him. Klaus already flicking the latch on the door that leads to the hall. 

“Breaking into the school was a bad idea,” Five says “ but I doubt anyone’s here,” he reasons, in an attempt to reassure the other boy, Diego nods. 

Klaus is still dragging Ben down the halls, chatting as Klaus opens his locker. Paper falling out, alongside a few pens 

“Jesus Klaus!” Ben shouts, and Diego watches as Ben, Klaus and Allison attempt to pick up all of Klaus’ Locker litter. 

“Wanna go to the lecture theatre?” Allison suggests

“Why?” Five asks 

He gets several looks. Five frowns.

“We’re gonna jump over the barrier, duh!” Klaus explains, already striding in the right direction. 

—————

The lecture theatre is small, and far less grandiose than it’s name might suggest. It’s made up of four ledges surrounding a projector screen attached to the roof. There’s a barrier blocking it off from the rest of the school at the very top of the ledges. Diego can’t help but laugh when Vanya of all people jumps over the wall, when she’s standing on the top step of the seating area, the walls almost taller than her. Klaus follows her thinking it’s a great idea, and they do manage to convince Allison to do it, while Five just shakes his head. 

“What you’re not gonna do it Five?” Diego goads and Five huffs, a small smirk on his face.“Come on,” Diego smiles shyly. Five looks up at Diego. 

“Well if you're sure,” He offers and Diego nods. Chest tight, and has to shove his hands into his pockets to stop the weird, out of the blue urge to touch Five and draw him closer. 

“Hey!” A voice yells, and they all whip their head. They all turn to see it. Their worst nightmare. That makes Diego’s heart begin pounding and his breath catch for a whole new reason. Standing right before them, dressed in drab colours, with a stern face. 

_An adult_

“Shit!” Vanya squeaks. Diego tugs Five along with him out the side door before the man can take another step. 

“Library,” he hears five tell him, and Diego makes a turn for the building letting go of Five when he’s sure the other boys following and they run. 

—————

As they sit down outside the side of the library he takes a sigh of relief. 

The small gap between the library and the bushes is barely enough for Diego, he’s too big. But for Five, the stick he is, it’s the perfect gap to curl up on. 

“Jesus,” Five comments as he slides down, smile also plastered on his face as he rubs his hands over his face. 

“Yeah. Who was that guy?” 

“A cleaner, probably,” Diego has to laugh. A proper laugh 

Five sighs, and brushes his hair out of his eyes. Diego notices the almost black locks have caught some small sticks in it that Five is attempting to pick them out. 

“Here. let me help,” Diego suggests, shuffling closer, and sitting up on his knees to extract the twigs from five’s hair. The other boy tuts, but lets Diego continue. 

Diego finds himself admiring Five’s face, his closed eyes make him look more relaxed. As he takes out the last twig he brushes the tuft of hair back, higher up on Five’s face. His other hand coming down to rest on Five’s sharp jaw. Feeling the sharp curve of it. Five looks up at him, taking in a sharp breath. 

Diego suddenly becomes aware of what he’s doing and jerks his hand back, falling into the bushes. Five laughs at him

“Sorry,” Diego apologises as he pulls himself out of the bushes, and crawls back next to Five. Their hands close enough together, that he can feel Five’s warmth. There’s a pause, and Diego can see something ticking over in his mind. 

“I was thinking of ditching tonight,” Five admits, bringing his hands together to try and keep himself warm.

“Huh,” Is all Diego says. A weird tingling of hope emerging in his chest “Klaus kinda made it out like you were always coming,” Five nods. 

“Well, Klaus told me you were coming, actually,” Diego pauses and nods. “So you came because I came?” Five looks away from Diego. Considering his next answer. 

“Do you know why?” Five questions, looking back to Diego. His deep brown eyes meeting Diego’s own. His breath gets caught in his throat, and he nods. Five smiles shyly, and nods more to himself, before reaching out his arm to gently touch Diego’s face with his soft hands. Diego leans into it, and leans forward. 

Their lips meet awkwardly, it’s a weird angle, and Diego’s nose is a little squished but it’s ok. Because Jesus, Diego feels a thrill rush through him, as he grabs Five’s shoulder. Five pulls back slightly, tilting his head a bit before going back in, more confident and firm in his kiss. 

Diego slides his arms around Five’s skinny body feeling how on fire Five’s body is. Five’s hands are on him as well, pulling him closer. Diego pulls back just slightly, lips still touching a little bit, and chuckles 

“Didn’t think you’d be this eager,” Five huffs, and seals their lips together again. 

“You’re an idiot,” Five says when he pulls back for air again. 

“You like me enough,” Five huffs again at Diego’s words. One hand still touching Diego’s face and Diego’s arms still wrapped around him, hand on his back, lightly stroking up to his shoulder blades. 

“Thought it was obvious,” voice softer despite the scowl Five’s adorned at Diego as he speaks and Diego shakes his head. 

Diego thinks about saying something for a moment, but then his phone starts ringing obnoxiously. Five sighs 

“You should get that in case the cleaners still around.” Five suggests, peeling away from Five 

“Right,” Diego says, reluctantly removing the phone from his pocket and answering. 

“Hey, Five wasn’t answering his phone, and you two alright,” Luther rushes out to explain, the sound of plastic hitting wood coming through the receiver. 

“What’s he saying?” Five asks, crowding toward Diego in an attempt to hear. 

“He asked why you haven’t answered your phone,” Diego says, “sorry, we’re near the library,” 

“You’re still at school?” 

“Yes? Of course we are,” Diego asks confused by Luther’s shock, he watches Five as he attempt to turn on his phone

“It’s flat,” Five comments, annoyed. 

“I met up with Allison and Vanya’s and we cycled home,” Luther explains, and there’s the recognisable screech of the rusty screen door at his and Five’s house, 

“And you just got home?” 

“Yeah, Vanya and Allison are gone.” There’s someone else’s voice over the line and Luther pauses before saying “Hey, give me a sec, I’ll call you back. Tell five to get back home,” then Luther’s hanging up, and Diego looks to Five. 

“Your brother wants you to get home,” he says sullenly, the moment interrupted and seemingly ruined. Five sighs, standing up, and looking out of the bushes. 

“Guess our adventures over then,” he sounds just as disappointed as Diego feels. 

“Right,” Diego agrees. They make their way out of the narrow space between the bush and library wall, and out into the small amphitheatre connecting to the library. The moon’s out now, casting it’s white light out onto them. Five’s sharp cheekbones are highlighted by the light, and Diego gets the urge to kiss him again. 

Five’s eyes dart to him 

“So I-“ Diego starts

“Was-“ Five begins at the same time, and they both stop. 

Five starts again “was that because I kissed you or because you wanted to,” Diego is taken aback.

He smiles and shakes his head. Jesus Five is thinking the exact same thing he was. 

“Nah, definitely not,” 

“Good,” Five agrees, nodding his head, more to himself. “I suppose we should get home then,” Five adds

“Yeah,” Diego agrees, and they both start the walk back to their bikes. 

At some point their hands find each other in the cold. 

“Your hands are still cold,” Five comments bitterly, keeping his hand clasped in Diego’s. Diego smiles at the comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell the ending was written first, lol.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: https://theum-breadacalamy.tumblr.com/


End file.
